We'll Be Here
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Everyone knows that Hino is not one to share his true thoughts with anyone, preferring to be as detached as possible. Yet when he takes a hard fall, he realizes that maybe having other people to lean on may not as be as bad as he once thought. Bromance fluff, Hino-centric


**A/N: First time writing for this fandom. I watched the show for three days straight and absolutely fell in love with it! I decided to write about my favorite character Hino, which is pretty obvious once you read it. Although Mizusawa comes in close second. Read and review please, enjoy!**

"You ready to run through it again?" Yuta looks around the circle of his friends.

"Again?" Nippori whines. "This is, like, the fifth time!"

"You're not even in it, though," Kaneko points out, fiddling with his glasses. Nippori glares at him and slaps his arm lightly.

"Just once more, and then we can go home. Okay?" Yuta suggests and everyone else nods, agreeing it's a fair deal. Standing up, Mizusawa and Hino stretch their arms above their heads and Kaneko takes a deep breath, preparing for what's to come. They start the performance again, with Yuta watching and giving criticism while also helping Tsuchyia train Nippori and Kiyama.

Ryosuke and Mizusawa take off across the mat, their flips perfectly in synch. "Good job minna!" Yuta calls out, grinning. They all have improved so much in such little time. He's actually quite proud of them.

"Last one," mutters Ryosuke, rolling perfectly.

"Alright Hino, go!" Wataru encourages and Hino nods. He has to do a full back handspring, which isn't as upper-level as one would think but the difficulty is still great. He does it well enough, but he usually needs to get more air when he jumps, even though he's short enough for it. It's just that way he won't be as close to the ground.

Even though he's still a little sore from practicing so much after the others had gone home, he can do it. It's not that hard.

He starts off running but before he even jumps, he feels like something's…off. Maybe it's his stride or maybe it's his form but whatever it is, he thinks maybe he should stop and start over. But not wanting to stop performing just for everyone else, he grits his teeth and decides to go with it, knowing he'll be fine.

He's not.

Just as he pushes off with his toes, he can tell he's not getting enough air. Despite that, he does it anyway but as his hands press into the mat, he can feel his body folding in on itself. _Oh no…_It all happens in slow motion.

His body slams forward, turning rapidly and his leg gets caught under him, twisting awkwardly. There's a sickening snap and then everything is silent.

_Ow…_Immediate pain surges throughout him but he doesn't cry out.

Hino doesn't move from his crumpled position, still shocked at his stupid mistake. He feels even more detached than usual. Everyone that had been cheering is now realizing the severity of it and runs over to him. Wataru and Yuta reach him first.

"Hino!" the redhead shouts, even though he's inches away. "Hino! Are you okay?"

"Oi, Hino!" Yuta kneels down next to him with a concerned face. "Hino!"

"Are you okay?" Mizusawa asks, worried. Hino doesn't respond and just stares blankly at them. Slowly, slowly, the pain starts to make itself noticed as he suddenly feels fire shooting through his leg. It licks through the muscles and layers of tissue and skin, an uncomfortable prickling sensation that is slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"Oi, Hino! Are you okay?" Ryosuke touches him on the arm as the rest crowd around him, concerned over their friend. "Oi!"

Hino slowly nods, his mouth dry. "It's fine," he manages through gritted teeth after more prodding's from the others. Even though he feels like he might throw up from the nausea, he can't let them know that.

"Don't pull that crap," Wataru says, shocked. "We all saw you fall." As the most innocent member of the team, sometimes even more than Tsuchyia sometimes, the redhead can't help the flame of worry spark inside him. It's not that Hino is really innocent, he's just more ignorant of anything outside gymnastics.

"You landed on your leg in an awkward way," adds Yuta, gesturing to Hino's twisted leg with concern. "You have to be hurt somehow."

"Let us see it," adds Kaneko but Hino shakes his head, even as a pounding starts in his leg, throbbing and agonizing. It's drowning out the pain he had been feeling from all his bruises.

"Hino-kun, maybe we should call an ambulance," Kashiwawai-sensei suggests nervously and Shoko-sensei nods in agreement, hands on her hips. The girl's team is watching with open mouths, practice stopped for now

"You must treat injuries as soon as possible," she tells them, stooping down and reaching for Hino's hurt leg. He jerks back, not wanting her to touch it. Even the slightest movement takes all of his self control to not scream from the top of his lungs in pain. But a faint cry is heard nonetheless and they all grow more worried. If _Hino_ is showing pain, than they know it's serious because Hino usually keeps everything in.

"It's fine," protests Hino, not really wanting their worry right now. Truthfully, he is probably about to pass out any second now but that's beside the point. He can barely focus on what they're saying anyway through the ringing starting in his ears.

"Hino, I don't think…" Tsuchiya starts out but Hino shrugs, just wanting them to stop worrying and get back to practice. Even though he feels like vomiting right then. Even though he can practically feel the bone twisting beneath him. Even though the muscles seem like they're about to snap. Even though he knows something is severely, severely wrong.

"I'm fine," he protests again, standing up only to feel a wave of nausea flood him and he almost blacks out right then. He sways on his feet until Wataru loops an arm around his waist, having stood up with him.

"Yeah, we can see you're completely fine." He rolls his eyes, all sarcasm melting away when he sees how bloodless the other's face has become. "Hino, it's not fine."

"But-"

"He needs medical attention right now," Yuta breaks in, noting that Hino is using only one foot to support himself and clinging onto Wataru because he can barely hold himself up. His face is pale too and he's biting his lip in an obvious manner not to scream. Or cry.

"Call an ambulance or the hospital or something," Kaneko tells the senseis and they nod, Kashiwaki pulling out his phone.

"Sit back down Hino," Mizusawa coaxes him, knowing he must be in much pain. Hino nods slowly, everything feeling like it's moving through water. Slow motion. His eyelids are gaining spots on the outside corners and he can feel the strength leak out of him, even as pain is drowning him.

"Yeah…" he mutters, finally succumbing and letting the pain overwhelm him. He's actually welcoming the blackness coming if it will only save him from the agony.

"What is-" Ryosuke's question is cut short as Hino slumps against Wataru in a dead faint, eyes closed. "Oi!"

"Hino!" Wataru immediately lays the boy down on the mat, relief flooding him when he sees he's breathing normally.

"Hino!" Yuta cries, shaking him by the shoulders until Kaneko pulls his arms back. Hino isn't responding, too far gone already.

"Shoko-sensei," Tsuchyia says timidly, tugging on her sleeve. She places two fingers against Hino's neck, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Just a faint," she tells them, relieved. She never thought Hino would be one to hide such obvious pain but after seeing him practice for a few years, she supposes that's just how he is.

"Probably from the pain," Mizusawa says shakily. "His body couldn't take it and the best thing to do was to black out."

"This punk," mumbles Ryosuke, annoyed, brushing some of the boy's bangs off his forehead. "Never knows when to stop, does he?"

"It's who he is," Kiyama adds, running a hand through his dark hair as he looks down at the boy. He won't admit to anyone, but he had grown a soft spot for him, making him almost as protective of him as Tsuchiya. And it's not just him, he knows all the others have anointed themselves as lookouts for the second-year, even Nippori. Even with his vast knowledge of rhythmic gymnastics and amazing skill level, higher than even Yuta's, he was still younger than some of them and they took it as their duty to look after him.

"I wish he'd let us help him more," Tsuchyia muses, fisting the hem of his shirt in one hand.

"That's the thing about Hino, though. He doesn't like unnecessary attention." Yuta looks up, seeing the nurses come through the gym's doors. "Ne, let's move."

"Is Hino-kun alight?" Mari asks as the boys get off the mat to make room for the paramedics to load Hino on a stretcher.

"Why does everything have to be so dramatic?" mutters Nippori but the others can tell he is very worried about Hino. They all are. Wataru pushes past him to be closer to Mari.

"He'll be fine!" the redhead exclaims, happy at any chance to talk to Mari. But he does wish it was under happier circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Will he be okay, sensei?" Yuta asks the doctor as he exits the room. Where the whole club is waiting in the waiting room, Wataru and Nippori are pacing back and forth, trying not to let on that they're are actually quite worried about Hino.<p>

The elder man smiles. "Hai, your friend is okay. The ankle isn't broken, which is good, but the muscles, primarily the calf muscles, are sprained. That might be worse though, since muscles take longer to heal than bones and less clean."

"That's a relief," sighs Mizusawa, leaning his head back on the chair.

"But he'll be fine, right?" Kaneko inquires, pushing his glasses up his nose. "No long lasting damage or anything?"

"No." The doctor shakes his head. "If he stays off of it for about a month, he should be perfectly fine." This did not go over as well as he thought.

"A month?" cries Nippori, eyes widening.

"That's long," adds Kiyama, frowning.

"Aren't we lucky the championships aren't in another two months?" Mizusawa says, trying to lighten the mood. Wataru shrugs but Yuta and Tsuchyia, catching what he means, nod in agreement.

"That is lucky," Tsuchyia says softly.

"I wonder how Hino is taking that, though?" wonders Ryosuke out loud. "I mean, the guy practically lives off of gymnastics."

"About that," the doctor breaks in, looking almost nervous. "I haven't told him that yet. I thought he might take it better coming from his friends."

"What?" Wataru whirls around.

"Sensei, I don't think that's a good idea," Yuta tells him as the others shake their heads frantically. Hino may be innocent, but he's no stranger to being sharp and cold and probably will kill them all with one glance if they tell him that.

"Yeah, you should definitely do it," agrees Ryosuke.

"I don't want to get on his bad side," whispers Nippori who nudges his aniki.

"Does Hino have a bad side?" wonders Kiyama, tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "We usually just see him emotionless."

"That's our Hino for you." Wataru slings a shoulder over his fellow Yankee's shoulders as Kaneko and Yuta nod, having known him the longest. "Expressionless, unfeeling, about as emotional as a potted plant."

"He's gotten better," Mizusawa tries to defend the other boy. "He smiles more now."

"And he's sarcastic," adds Nippori, sitting down in a chair next to Kiyama. "Or maybe he's just being blunt."

"Or ignorant." Ryosuke runs a hand through his blond hair. "He's very ignorant."

"Minna, don't you like that, though?" Yuta looks at the former Yankees curiously, not noticing the doctor has excused himself. Probably to tell Hino the bad news.

"What? That he's ignorant?" Ryosuke snorts. "It's annoying, actually."

"He doesn't even notice all the looks the girls give him-even some guys," points out Wataru, before sending a quick glance to Mizusawa and freezes. "I didn't mean offense, I swear! It's just that-"

"No, it's fine." Mizusawa waves it away, rolling his eyes. "I'll give it to him that he's good looking. Happy now?" Wataru grins, happy he other isn't offend by his thoughtless remarks.

"I _meant_," Yuta says pointedly, turning the conversation back to what he had originally asked. "If you liked that he is ignorant, so that you can than take care of him, or protect him. Like an older brother-type." Like he hasn't seen the looks the four Yankees give each other when it comes to Hino. Even if he is a little rude and ignorant, they have made it their duty to look after him and even spread it to himself and Mizusawa.

"He already has one of those," states Kaneko. "Why would he need more?"

"He doesn't have _Yankee_ older brothers," Wataru points out slyly, winking while the other Yankees laugh. Before they can elaborate though, the doctor comes back, closing the door behind him firmly.

"There's one more thing I feel like you should know," he tells them, holding his clipboard in front of him as he writes something on it.

"What's that?" asks Yuta, tilting his head. "There's not something else, is there?" The others instantly become worried and the doctor tries to rectify the situation.

"No no, nothing severely worse," he reassures them. "It's just…since you are his club members, I figure you already know. Maybe that's why he hurt his ankle."

"What?" Wataru asks, speaking for all of them. None of them can think of anything out of the ordinary about Hino that caused him to fall.

"What are you talking about?" inquires Kaneko, wringing his hands together. "Already know what?"

"Oh." The doctor looks up from his clipboard. "His entire left side is covered with bruises, some of them looking fairly recent. Many of them seem to be older but can't heal because it's almost like a layer of bruises and he keeps injuring them." There's silence.

"That punk," mumbles Ryosuke, slapping his hand on the armrest.

"What is wrong with him?" agrees Nippori, shaking his head.

"How did we not notice this?" Kiyama bites his lip, trying to think back to all the practices. Now that he thinks about it, Hino never changed in front of them when arriving and he always left after everyone…_oh._

"You should probably talk to him," he says, gesturing inside. The boys exchange looks with each other, a little wary, having discovered one thing Hino had been keeping from them.

"Did he not take it well, sensei?" Tsuchyia asks, a little sadly. The doctor shakes his head, seeming slightly troubled.

"I don't know if it's because it's how he usually is, but when I told him, he just nodded and didn't say a thing."

"That's usually how he is," offers Ryosuke, interlacing his fingers together behind his head.

"Well I'll leave it to you then," the doctor tells them, starting down the hall. "I'll be back in about an hour to check how he's going."

"Thank you sensei," Yuta calls, bowing. The others chorus thanks as well before turning to each other and heading for the door.

"I hope he's ready for some scolding," Wataru says, cracking his knuckles as they open the door.

"Hino, are you feeling better?" asks Yuta, being the first to walk in. The others follow, a little hesitant.

Hino is sitting up in the bed, resting against some pillows. His leg is wrapped and propped up, and they can see through the bandages, some faint swelling.

"I'm fine," the other answers, detached as usual as he stares out the window. Everyone files in and Ryosuke sits down at the foot of the bed while Kaneko and Tsuchiya settle themselves in chairs next to the bed.

"Does it hurt much?" Tsuchiya asks gently, leaning forward. Hino shakes his head, moving his glance down to his hands. He doesn't really want to talk to them right now. He heard enough of their conversation outside to know what's coming.

"Baka! You could've really hurt yourself," Wataru scolds lightly, trying to liven the mood. Hino just nods, twisting his hands. It doesn't hurt all that much, really. Being unconscious for some of it probably helped though. And he knows he could've hurt himself, which is the most stupid part because he did it anyway.

"Hino, we heard from the doctor that you had some…bruising," Yuta says kindly, trying to slide into the conversation slowly. Hino nods again, shrugging one shoulder.

"That's what happens in gymnastics," he says, his voice distant. The others look at each other, exasperated. They know Hino's difficult but this is just another level altogether.

"The whole left side of your body?" Ryosuke snorts.

"There's something suspicious about that, isn't there?" Nippori shoves his hands into his pockets as he raises an eyebrow. Hino forces himself to meet the other's gaze and levels his eyes on him coolly.

"Not really."

"Cut the crap, Hino," Wataru says, frowning, annoyed with Hino's attitude. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," responds Hino simply, quirking an eyebrow, a little confused. Besides the fact he hurt his leg and can't do gymnastics for a month, there's nothing really wrong with him.

"He didn't mean it like that," Nippori explains and Hino becomes even more confused. What are they saying?

"I don't understand."

Wataru snaps, dragging his hands through his red hair. "Why are you so bruised? Why do you refuse to accept help from us? Why don't you tell us anything?"

There's silence as Hino looks back down at his hands, understanding what they mean now. He's feeling…something he can't quite place. It's not shame, not really and it's not sadness either or anger but maybe something in between? "I'm sorry."

"What?" Wataru looks at him, surprised.

"Eh?" The other Yankees chorus, looking befuddled that Hino, _their_ Hino, would apologize to them.

"What are you saying?" Yuta asks, curious and a little shocked.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. But he doesn't stop there because this is the time when he can finally say the things that are eating him away inside. The flood of words comes out before he can stop them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry I don't accept help, I just don't want to be a bother. I'm sorry I don't tell you anything, I just don't feel the need to share."

"Hino…" Yuta trails off, looking at the younger. None of them had any idea that he felt this way.

"You're not a bother," protests Wataru, looking outraged. "True, sometimes you're annoying and blunt and ignorant and-"

"Wataru," Mizusawa cuts him off, looking pointedly at Hino who still isn't meeting any of their gazes.

"Aniki, you're making things worse," whispers Nippori out of the side of his mouth, inclining his head. Wataru frowns but closes his mouth.

"What he's trying to say is, you're not a bother," Yuta explains, placing a hand on Hino's arm. He flinches but doesn't pull away. "You're a part of this team and our friend, so you should tell us when something is wrong."

"Why are you so bruised anyway?" Kiyama asks quietly and Hino stiffens.

"I fell," he answers simply. The Yankee raises an eyebrow.

"One fall caused that?"

"You've been staying behind to practice, haven't you?" Kaneko accuses him and Hino nods, knowing there's no need to deny it.

"And?"

"Is that why you're covered in bruises?" Tsuchyia puts the pieces together. "Night after night of practicing?

"And you didn't tell us?" Ryosuke looks offended. Hino shrugs one shoulder again, this time feeling a little bad. He didn't have enough trust in his teammates…no, his friends, to tell them but they found out anyway. He's just not good with people and has never had any real friends to fall back on, so he's still a little hesitant of these relationships.

"Sorry," he says again. "I just didn't…didn't think you would care. And besides, it's not totally unexpected of me."

"You're right there," says Ryosuke, playing with his necklace.

"It's actually normal of you," agrees Kaneko, polishing his glasses on his shirt.

"He always was practicing after we left," explains Yuta, remembering the days before the others had joined the club. Hino nods, remembering too.

"You still should've said something," Mizusawa interjects hesitantly. "We would have understood."

"Sorry," repeats Hino. He can't remember another time when he's apologized this much. He fists the hem of his shirt in his hand, trying to get some of his nerves out that way. "I'm just…just not good with people."

"Clearly." Wataru rolls his eyes. "But Hino, as your older, wiser, and more experienced senpai, it is our duty to help you however we can." Hino looks up, confused as he tilts his head.

"Eh?"

"What he's _trying_ to say is, is that we're like a...like a…" Nippori's explanation falls short of what he needed and the others roll their eyes.

"Like a brother, of sorts to you," Kiyama clears up as Nippori slings an arm around him, thanking him for finishing his explanation.

"I already have a brother," Hino answers, not really getting it.

"But not a Yankee brother," Ryosuke points out, smirking, repeating Wataru's words from earlier that the redhead recognizes and gives him a light tap on the head.

"Look, it's just that they feel protective over you, okay?" Mizusawa tells Hino, who looks mildly surprised.

"Really?" _Ah, I get it now. _

"So just tell us when something is wrong," Yuta says earnestly, looking down at the younger. "Please. It's not a team without all of us there and trusting each other." Hino nods, a small smile working its way across his face.

"Hai." So he's not good with people. So what? They clearly don't seem to mind all that much. And besides, he likes the feeling a little of being protected. Especially by four former Yankees. And of course, the rest of the rhythmic gymnastics team as well. It does make him feel…better. That he's not a bother, that he has friends that care about him, even when he distances himself from them. He just can't help it, though.

He's just not a people-person. As the others have so kindly pointed out.


End file.
